Eyes
by Taskemus
Summary: [PegasusxOtogi] Pegasus is using Otogi for financial gain... or so he thinks. Will eventually be continued.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.  
  
Ah, there you are. Ryuuji Otogi, correct?  
  
The young black-haired teenager nods confidently, hand on his hip, and smirks. That would be me.  
  
I smile, perhaps somewhat morbidly, at my visitor. It was only a few weeks ago that I had received an email from this... Otogi, was it? Supposedly, he has created a game called Dungeon Dice Monsters, and wants my approval of it. I'm afraid that the poor boy idolizes me.  
  
I glance at him only to find that he has been staring at me. Otogi quickly shifts his gaze to the picture of Cyndia on the wall. His eyes linger there a moment, and then he looks back at me. I don't have to use my Millennium Eye to tell he's wondering who she is.  
  
I smile at him again. Would you like something to eat? Drink? You're a bit young for wine, but I should have a soda or two somewhere in this place. I laugh, and the boy plops down on the couch.  
  
A coke would be fine.  
  
I call for Croquet, and Otogi is strangely silent, seemingly deep in thought. I take the moment to probe into his mind.  
  
_I'm talking to Pegasus. I'm sitting here in Pegasus' house on Pegasus's couch and he just asked me if I wanted anything to drink.  
  
_Subtly, Otogi bites the inside of his cheek.  
  
_Still awake. What was it that he said again?  
  
_ He replays the moment in his mind.  
  
_Do you want something to eat? Drink? You're a bit young for wine, but I should have a soda or two somewhere around here. Memory-Pegasus smiles at him, somewhat seductively, and moves over to sit next to Otogi on the couch.  
  
A coke would be fine. says Memory-Otogi, slipping an arm around Memory-Pegasus's neck.  
_Oh, my. This should be quite interesting.It's more of a fantasy than a memory, now, isn't it?  
  
_Fantasy-Pegasus looks surprised and tries to move away from Fantasy-Otogi. Otogi-boy, what are you...?  
  
Fantasy-Otogi turns and looks into Fantasy-Pegasus's eyes. What is it?Pegasus, I - I love you.  
  
Fantasy-Otogi turns away, embarrassed.  
  
  
  
He turns back, and Fantasy-Pegasus is smiling at him. That isn't a problem, now is it?  
  
Fantasy-Pegasus leans over, looking as if he is about to kiss Fantasy-Otogi...  
  
_Oh, dear. This is... interesting. Quite interesting, indeed. Quickly, I leave his mind.  
  
A sudden smirk finds it's way onto my lips. Otogi has a crush on me! A slight chuckle rises in my throat at the thought... Otogi has a crush on me. _Otogi_ has a _crush_ on me. Whoever could have guessed?  
_  
_He's watching me now, his large green eyes looking slightly perplexed. What are you laughing about?  
  
I direct my smile at him, getting up and sitting next to him on the couch. Oh, nothing. I was just thinking.So was I. quickly responds Otogi.  
  
I feel an odd warmth creep across my face, as I remember exactly what he was thinking about. And then, suddenly, an idea comes to me, as if by magic - I can use this little crush of his to my advantage! Perhaps if he really believes that I love him he will let me change the game that he created a little... insert a bit of copyrighted material, perhaps... and I will get some money out of this.  
  
Smirking, I move closer to the boy, so close that our legs are touching. He's the one blushing now, if that was indeed a blush that I felt on my face earlier.  
  
Oh? And what were you thinking about?  
  
His blush deepens. Are you sure?  
  
I move closer, and stare into Otogi's eyes. The two brilliantly green orbs look right back at me, his gaze suddenly powerful and overwhelming, and it's hard not to become intimidated. After a second, Otogi looks down, but I keep watching him. I have to.  
  
You have the most beautiful eyes... I breathe. Oh gracious me, did I just say that out loud?  
  
I force myself to blush, which actually isn't that hard, considering the way he's looking at me. What I meant was, your eyes aren't that pretty.. well, compared to the rest of your body, that is... not that I think about your body, of course. Why would I ever think such things about someone I had only just met?  
  
I watch the boy's reactions as my words sink in.  
  
He pauses. Stares at me. Well, you're not that bad looking yourself, Otogi says carefully.  
  
I noticed early on that his emotions always leak out through his eyes, and now they are quiet and soft, and trembling slightly. It's as if just by looking into his eyes I am seeing his entire soul, without the help of my Millenium Eye. His whole face looks a litte apprehensive, and Otogi stares at me again, reaching out his hand and then pulling it back again. Quivering lips kiss the air as he stares at me again, still wondering. Still waiting.  
  
Deciding that I must be doing this right, I move closer to him, then even closer than that. My personal bubble feels deflated - our noses were practically touching before I began to close the distance between us.  
  
Oh really? I whisper, moving closer still, and finally pressing my lips against Otogi's and trying to hide my repugnance at kissing someone that is my same gender.  
  
My eyes close and I pretend that this is my Cyndia as Otogi's tongue slips into my mouth. However, Cyndia was never quite this fierce, and it's hard to forget that I am actually kissing a teenage boy.  
  
There's a clatter - goblets falling to the ground? I pull away, and sure enough, there is Croquet, looking shocked.  
  
Cooly, I walk over to the guard, silently thanking him. I say sternly, I will not tolerate this behavior. Don't you remember what happened last time?Yes, master Pegasus.Very well. I will deduct $50 from today's pay. I'll have to remember to tell him later that I'm actually adding quite a sum of money to his pay. If he hadn't walked in at just that moment.. I shudder to think.  
  
I won't do it again, sir. Croquet responds, in his slightly monotonous voice.  
  
I carelessly dismiss him with a wave of my hand. Send someone in to clean up this mess, will you?  
  
Croquet nods sharply, and exits the room. I stand, surveying the broken glass with my eyes. Coca cola and red wine are now stained into my magnificent, thick blue carpeting... and that was expensive, too. However, if my plan with Otogi succeeds, I won't have to worry about money. Not as if I ever worry about money, but perhaps I'll be able to have someone fix the plumbing system. Maybe I'll get a dishwasher, and I won't have to pay Croquet extra to wash the dishes. That might be nice.  
  
I feel Otogi's gaze on the back of my head, and turn around gracefully, smiling. The smile seems fake; I remind myself of a host at an expensive restaurant after a long day at work. Although, at times, that's exactly what I seem to be. Pushing these thoughts out of my head, I walk over to Otogi.  
  
How about we test out this game of yours... Dungeon Dice Monsters, was it? When we finish we can... resume our previous activities, so to speak.  
  
Otogi blushes as I run a single finger down the inside of his leg.  
  
You have the proper equipment with you so that we can play this game, I expect?  
  
A nod.  
  
Good. Then let's get started.  
  
_Half an hour later_  
  
I chuckle, watching as Otogi stares at me, wide-eyed in shock. His eyes really are quite attractive when he's taken by surprise.  
  
Y-you just beat me. In _Dungeon Dice Monsters._ The boy says, voicing his disbelief.  
  
Yes, but the game wasn't half bad, I say truthfully. Actually, I had had quite a struggle at first, despite my Millennium Eye. If you hadn't played all of your high level monsters in the beginning, you might have had a chance.  
  
Otogi pauses, waiting. It would be a bore to probe his mind.  
  
In fact, playing Dungeon Dice Monsters was actually quite entertaining. I continue, laughing, And I'm very sure others will think so too.  
  
Otogi's eyes are a little wider. He purses his lips as if he is going to say something, but then stops and instead stares into my eyes, just stares, his eyes forming the question instead of his lips.  
  
I nod curtly, and before I have a chance to figure out what's going on, I find that I am being hugged madly by an ebullient black-haired teenager.  
  
  
  
Is he.. crying? Awkwardly I curl my arms against the younger man.  
  
Otogi looks up at me and smiles - yes, those are tears on his face. You beat me in Dungeon Dice Monsters, you're going to produce it anyway, and you kissed me. Heck, you might even love me. This day is crazy enough already. He sighs again, moving into the embrace.  
  
Suddenly, I feel a twang of guilt. It might have been wrong to kiss the boy... no. Otogi would forget eventually, and I would still get something out of this.  
  
You smell like cologne. Otogi remarks, burying his face into my chest.  
  
Reflexively my muscles tense at the unwanted touch, and I take a few deep breaths, forcing myself to relax. I crack the knuckles in my left hand, breathe deeply again, and try to pretend that this is all completely normal.  
  
What would I do if Otogi were Cyndia?  
  
My soft white hand moves to the teenager's face at the mention of Cyndia, and I find myself gently caressing the boy's cheek, as if my hand has a mind of it's own.  
  
Otogi looks up, and I nearly gasp. That expression, those warm, bright eyes smiling up at me - this might as well be Cyndia. Otogi looks so soft, so defenseless, as he smiles like this. He isn't the same smirking punk who walked into the room on confident feet, eyes transformed into violent slits, looking as if he wanted to defeat anything and everything in his path. This is someone who cares, and yet still doesn't care what others think of him. This is someone who is sensitive, someone who would be perfectly content to stay in my arms for the rest of his life. This is someone who is... nice.  
  
He _is_ like Cyndia. He's exactly like Cyndia, right now, and I smile and relish the warmth that flows through my body. Cyndia.  
  
Otogi is looking up at me now, and the warmth is overpowering, and it tells me that Otogi wants to be kissed, or perhaps that I would like to be kissed, and so I kiss Otogi. It feels nice this time, especially because this part of Otogi isn't as fierce and his lips are weak under my touch. And now he _is_ Cyndia, I'm sure of it, that she possessed Otogi's body just for this brief moment, just to kiss me.  
  
And then Cyndia leaves and the regular Otogi is back. He responds to the kiss with vigor, pressing our bodies together, and the sense of revulsion is back. I have to get away from Otogi - I can't let this happen to me. I can't let myself be overpowered by him.  
  
I pull my lips away, shaking, feeling tense again. Otogi's smile can still be felt lingering in the air. He hasn't noticed anything strange. That's good. I wince, and turn away from Otogi. I can't bear to look into his eyes right now.  
  
I need some wine. Didn't Croquet bring a glass in earlier? I curse silently as I realize that it was spilled. Shaking slightly, I slowly clench and unclench my fists, forcing myself to smile at the naive, love struck teenager that is standing next to me.  
  
So, Otogi, about your game. My voice has become completely calm, slightly menacing even, as it always is, despite the unnecessary whirring of anger inside of me.  
  
Something stirs within Otogi, and I realize that he has taken the tone of my voice as seductiveness. He smirks up at me in an unnerving way. I'm sure we'll be able to make something of it. But, The words flow out of me naturally, and I walk over to the large glass windows and peer out at the trees below as I speak, it could be even better, Otogi.  
  
He moves so that he's standing next to me again, looking up quizzically.  
  
There is a road beyond the forest, a small dirt path that I have never traveled on. I idly wonder who first took the time to linger upon the dry earth enough to form a path. Will you allow me to make some changes to your game?  
  
Slowly I run a finger down the teenager's cheek - still avoiding looking into his eyes - hoping to influence his decision slightly. This is the moment I have been waiting for, what everything that I have done since he arrived has been leading up to. If he says no, those two kisses will have been for nothing, and I will never forgive myself.  
  
What kind of changes?  
  
I smirk out the window, at the ocean that is not too far away. You'll see when you next play.  
  
And he will say yes.  
  
I can see it in his eyes.  
  
TBC


End file.
